


Welcome To Skyrim

by Winter_Mora



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beheading, Death, Gen, Helgen, Skyrim - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Mora/pseuds/Winter_Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kára, having been sent to join the army by her father, thought that with her soon to be in the Imperial army she would receive a warm welcome. Little did she know that in Skyrim's harsh environment she was a long ways from being warm or welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> Kára is a very unhappy marshmallow.

"You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim?" The Nord commented facing the female prisoner. The black haired pale skinned woman huffed angrily, having been stripped of all her items and tied up in some rags she was cold.

"No kidding," she mumbled under her breath with a shiver. She was a long way from home alright, she had been sent here by her father to join the imperial army but unfortunately as she was crossing the border she met a drunk Stormcloak that tried to get a little too friendly. In the midst of the young woman trying to flee from the over zealous Nord she ran straight into an Imperial patrol. Being so close to a Stormcloak in the war, unfortunately for her, you are guilty by association.

"Captain what do we do, shes not on the list?" he asked his leader.

"It doesn't matter Hadvar, she goes as well!" The woman called back at the gentleman.

"I'm sorry," Hadvar sighed, "We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."

"To the chopping block prisoners!" The captain yells out.

"No you can't do this! I'm not a Stormcloak!" a Thief that had ridden in on the same carriage as you cried out, Lokir being the name he had offered her on the ride into Helgen, attempted to flee.

"Archers!" The captain yelled out her order. Kára shut her eyes as the Thief was shot down, his escape failed. She looked over her shoulders to either side of her, she was surrounded by Stormcloaks. All of which knowing there life was soon to be over. A loud booming sound echos through the valley everyone looking up to the sky.

"What was that?" an Imperial solder questions soon hushed by the Captain. As Kára scans the prisoners around her she spot the one Ralof, another one of the people that had been brought in with her, had stated was Ulfric. She glared in his direction, it was his fault she where here, his fault she had been brought to Helgen to be executed. She no longer looked at him and hated him just for being Stormcloak, no, she wasn't on the imperials side either. It was her father who sent her here not him, but if not for Ulfric there would be no war. Kára is shaken from her thoughts as the priestess begins reading there final rights.

An impatient rebel steps towards the block, "enough of this," he huffs. "Lets get this over with already!"

"As you wish," the priestess sighs in an almost hiss. An Imperial guard pushes the impatient Stormcloak to his knees and proceeds to force him to lay himself with his head on the chopping block.

"My ancestors are smiling down on me this day," He spit at the surrounding solders and executioner, "can you say the same." The Imperial Headsman stood for a moment his solid black and chain garb shifting ever so slightly as he breathed. With a smirk he raised his ax and with brute force brought it down on the neck of the newly beheaded rebel.

"Next the Imperial!" the captain calls out. Kára tentatively steps forward as she looks over at Hadvar. The saddened Nord looks away. Another roar erupts though the heavens above as the soon to be slaughtered Imperial is forced to her knees. Leaning forward her head neck and shoulders on the chopping block, she looks to the executioner a flying black creature just barely in your view goes by. The sky darkens as her soon to be murderer raises his ax.

"What the Oblivion is that!!" A guard yelps out as what looks to be a dragon with scales as dark as oblivion lands upon the tower behind the executioner. Kára gasps and holds her breath horrified, the executioner flees and she stands shaking her head. 

"This way!" Ralof the blond Nord calls to her to follow him, with her hands still tied in front of her she thinks for a brief second and runs after him. With a dragon in the sky and a town full of fire now was not a time to hold a grudge.

As she runs into the tower the Nord had just disappeared into a single thought goes through her head, "What in the Hell have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
